Remember When
by Sultry Sweet
Summary: After a conference in Denver, Colorado, Grissom, Sara, and Catherine can't seem to get around the idea of what happened. Cath/Sara eventually, with a little more.
1. Awkward

**_I don't plan on this story being too long and I hope I can juggle the three of my stories. Um, I have a GSR story that I'm also working on and I know that Lips Like Morphine's end is fast appraoching. So...enjoy this story and let me know what you think. :)_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

It's been two weeks since we got back from a trip none of us could forget. Sara was almost too out of character and now walked around the lab with her head down every time I spotted her in the hallway. Grissom was constantly clearing his throat around the two of us and tried his hardest not to show how much of a problem he had looking at the two of us, but I have received a few questions here and there from the team about our awkwardness and to all of them I'm vague and den any accusations.

I'm about to step into the break room when I feel a familiar body bump into me. I shudder at the contact remembering every movement made that night that is burned into my mind. I'm sure she feels the same way as she pushes past me and into the break room with a quick apology. I open my mouth to tell her she has no need to be sorry and that it was my fault I didn't seen her there, but she's too far inside the room for me to explain and I let it go as I make my way over to the chair opposite from Nick.

"Hey, Catherine," Nick warmly welcomes me. We haven't seen each other in a few days and he's always joyful to see a person if he hasn't interacted with them in more than twenty four hours.

"Hey, Nick, what's up," I ask as calmly and casually as I can, but keep my eyes as glued to Sara as possible, not wanting to give away the fact that I'm picturing her naked as she pours herself a fresh cup of Greg's delicious special brand coffee.

"Not much. I've had the slowest week in the lab I've ever had in my entire career as a CSI. What about you?"

He is too cute when he smiles his innocent and charming smile. It always brings a smile to my own face when he does exactly that and I could never deny the way he warms my heart, but I never think about taking things anywhere with him. As crazy as it sounds, I've only been thinking about one person being in my life since the incident we promised to never speak about again and the truth is that same person wasn't even close to being on my Love Radar before our little time together.

Finally Nick's next words register as he asks, "Catherine? Catherine, are you okay?"

I shake my head and go from staring at Sara to confusingly focusing my attention on Nick. Warrick, sitting beside him, is as worried about me as his cowboy resembling friend and waits for my answer.

"I'm sorry, what did you say," I ask, genuinely lost after I heard half of his answer to my question. Accidentally, I let my eyes dart in Sara's direction seconds before she slowly turns with a hot cup of coffee in her hands. Before she even takes a step in our direction toward the table, Greg enters cheerfully and Warrick has to draw attention to me for my eyes not being able to control themselves.

"Why were you looking at Sara," Warrick asked, turning to look at Sara then focusing back on me.

My cheeks suddenly felt hot and I could tell I was blushing. To make the situation even worse for Sara and me, I meet her gaze, only locking eyes for a moment before hers fall onto the floor as she harshly swallows down the lump in her throat that had now settled in mine.

"Are you guys drinking my coffee again," Greg's cheer turned to agitation. He hates it when people drink his coffee because by the end of the week he has to make yet another expense he isn't ready to have to pay for quite yet.

Sara relaxed only slightly when she locks eyes with the spiky haired blonde and quietly responded, "Sorry, Greg. I didn't think you'd mind. It was just me."

I want to reach out and pull her into my arms because of the weakness and vulnerability she demonstrated but knew that would look suspicious to the guys and create more of an issue between the two of us since the conference.

"Oh, it was only you? Then that's okay," he shrugs off the anger that had rapidly built and smiles, flinging his hand in her direction to perform how fine with it he is, letting her knew to let it go.

"Okay, thanks," she replied, stronger than her confession about the coffee, but still a little too quiet for the usual Sara.

The three of us weren't the best people to keep a secret as big as what happened during the trip and we all knew the team wanted to know more by every reaction we gave. Sara took a seat next to Warrick, forcing her to seat between him and me. She had no real choice in the matter because asking to sit between Nick and Warrick were there was no chair conveniently placed would cause more curiosity and the only other choice she had once Greg took his seat on the other side of me was to sit between him and Grissom, when our supervisor finally decided to get here.

I was glad to say the least that she feels more comfortable with sitting beside me instead of Grissom. I was also surprised because given their history I figure it wouldn't be that hard a situation to deal with, but I guess I overestimate how close they were in San Francisco.

She nervously taps her fingers against her coffee mug as both her hands were protectively wrapped around the slightly beige cup. She looks adorable when she is at a loss for words and needs something to do to keep herself from panicking her way out of the room. I smile at the thought of her fleeing the second Grissom gets here and giggle as silently as I can, but am unsuccessful.

"And what are we laughing about, Miss Catherine," Greg asks with his usual, 'fess up, I know it's something juicy' grin.

As if on cue Grissom, at a brisk pace, walks into the break room. Though his nose is buried in a manila folder, Sara still tenses and is set off when he finally looks up from the papers and makes direct eye contact with her, causing her to finally break.

"I've got to go," Sara hurries the sentence out of her mouth and as quickly scampers out of the room, leaving Grissom to make eye contact with me. He clears his throat and looks away. I know I won't be able to handle this much longer.

For the past two weeks all I've wanted to do is talk about it just to get that not-so-funny-when-it-happens-to-you conversation out of the way. I know that I'll most likely barf at the memory if we ever get around to dealing with the unsettled issues that we swear would remain forever in Colorado.

"Hey…now, no one ever told us what happened in Denver," Nick speaks up and fixes his eyes on me.

_Like I'm going to be the first to crack. My money's on Sara by the end of the week!_

"It's probably for a good reason, Nicky," Grissom answers for me. "Catherine, go see if you can get Sara back in here or something. She's a got a DB in Henderson with…Greg."

"I'll get her," Greg offers.

_Thank god! That boy is a miracle child. _

"Okay, that…yeah, do that," Grissom tries yet again to say something, but hesitates and dismisses whatever was about to leave his lips.

"Catherine, you and Warrick are working a 419 at the Tangiers and Nick, you and I have double homicide in Mesquite.

I sigh in relief that he seems to be avoiding putting the three of us in the same room any longer than we have to be and relax as he has been doing since we got back into town.

--

Before Warrick and I left the lab, I noticed Sara come out from the bathroom to a chipper looking Greg that seemed to be ready to pry everything about what is supposed to stay in Denver out of that gorgeous brunette. Now, at the scene, I find I'm more distracted than I ever thought I'd be and I'm not sure why.

After collecting a few pieces of maybe key evidence toward the case, I head over to the car and place the evidence bags in the trunk. Warrick notices I've left and comes out to check on me. I know he wants to know what happened just like Nick and Greg, but I want the incident to stay between Sara, Grissom and me.

"Hey, are you feeling alright? If you want I can take over from here. Maybe you should ask Grissom for a little time off, too, because you seem very distracted," Warrick reaches out and gently touches my shoulder.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine, I just…I _am _distracted," I sigh and admit in defeat.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened…" he slides his hand off my shoulder and I cut him off.

"Yes, it has everything to do with what happened. I think I should get some time off, but it's not like I was raped or anything. I mean, it's stupid what happened and we all need to get over it. We should be able to get right back to work and…honestly if anyone should time off because of the situation it's put us in…it should be Sara!"

"Why?"

This is definitely his way of figuring things out and I know there is a way to answer the question with out quenching his thirst…so to speak.

"You saw how she just bolted earlier today. I can handle sitting still and apparently so can Grissom, so…we're fine. It's fine and like I said before I'm fine."

I turn and rest my hands on the edge of the trunk and sigh, frustrated and confused and the only one willing to discuss anything at the conference. I lower my head and shake it somewhat gently before feeling Warrick's hand comfortingly on my back.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't…at least not with people who weren't there. I'm sorry, Warrick, but there are things we haven't sorted out or come to terms with and that needs resolved before I even _think _about telling you," I turn and feel his hand dropping, soon completely leaving my body, forcing me to inwardly admit I miss the touch and his effort.

"It's okay. I understand, Cath, but maybe the person or people you want to talk to about this need to hear you want to work things out."

I smile, knowing that's exactly what I need to do and noticeably relax. I had no idea how tense I was throughout shift so far. Warrick has always been helpful and a damn good friend.

I nod to let him know his suggestion got through and plan on heading back into the house when he stops me and shakes his head.

"You can get back to the lab and handle this evidence while I finish sweeping the area. I'll get a ride from one of the officers…and maybe you can talk to whoever you need to be talking to, alright?"

"Yeah, thanks, Warrick."

I close the trunk to our Tahoe and make my way to the driver's seat, hoping that when I get back to the lab at least Sara will be there.

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Reviews are always appreciated! :P_**


	2. A Little More Conversation

**_This might be the last update for a while (2 weeks) because I'm going on vacation and there will be four of us and only one computer, but I'll keep writing and update if I can. Enjoy the latest edition of the story. :)_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"_Why don't you come out to the club later," a nice guy from the Denver Crime Lab invited the three Vegas CSI's with a smile. _

"_Um, okay," Catherine answered for the group. "When and where?"_

"_Awesome, uh, it'll be a few blocks from here in about three hours. Just look for me and my buddies over there," he pointed toward his group of friends laughing at a table somewhat across the room. _

"_Alright," Catherine held the conversation as long as she could. "See you then."_

_The guy nodded and smiled as he turned to return to his table. Catherine turned only to be met with upset faces. _

"_What?"_

_Sara was the first to speak, clearly more upset than Grissom. "A club? Come on, Catherine. We're only going to be here for a few days, hardly a week, and you think that gives you an excuse to have us party? All I wanted to do here was escape Vegas. When we got to the hotel room I was going to read a book until I feel asleep."_

"_You don't have to go, Sara, but that means Grissom's going to have to be the one to accompany me," she attempted to flash her cheerful smile, but was shot down by her supervisor. "Oh, come on, guys. Lighten up and enjoy this place while you still can!"_

"_Fine," Sara reluctantly agreed. "But the second something doesn't feel right…I'm out of there!" _

Sara wasn't in the lab when I got in, but I expect her to be by the end of shift which is approaching and if I'm lucky, Grissom as well. I know I'm asking for a lot, but what _should _I be asking for after two weeks?

I head into the locker room, greeted by Warrick who is changing his shirt when I enter. He smiles at me and I return the friendly gesture.

"You talk yet?"

"No, we haven't had the chance, but they'll be back soon so…finger's crossed things go well," I force a smile, hoping it helps and knowing that it doesn't because I'm absolutely pathetic at the moment.

"Okay," Warrick easily chuckles, actually crossing his fingers for a second before going back to throwing on a more comfortable shirt.

"I'll see you later," I wave to him as I grab something from my locker, shut it then head out of the room.

On my way to Grissom's office I see Sara rushing toward the main doors of the lab and make a split decision. I know Sara is my best bet and I also remember I've been dying to talk to her for a long time now, so I run after her and pray for the best.

"Sara! Wait up," I call across the hallway. I notice her body freezes in worry, her shoulders jumping up protectively out of reflex in recent weeks.

She carefully turns to face me and I smile, happy to know she wants to listen to me out of courtesy at the least. She still hasn't tried to grit her teeth and even weakly smile, but I understand. I want to touch her to reassure her, but I still know that would be taking three giant leaps back, the direction I don't want to be going with her _or _Grissom.

"What do you want," she tries not to sound scared, but her shaky voice betrays her.

"Um, to talk?" I only ask because I want her to know I'm not going to push my way into this. She seems to get my angle with what I'm saying and slightly nods, moving only a baby step closer.

_Progress!_

"Sure," she answers to my approval. "About what?"

"Denver?" My voice starts to waver and I know she is terrified with the thought of bringing it up.

"I really need to get going, but…maybe later. If you give it more time…I-I just can't right now."

Within seconds she's fleeing from me and I feel extremely rejected.

_Great, now I'm probably going to have to wait another two weeks at the very least! Way to go, Catherine. _

--

"_Let's go, guys," Catherine tried rushing Sara and Grissom out of the hotel room. _

"_Will you give me maybe another five minutes or something," Sara pushed, becoming angrier by the second. "If you thought I don't put on even a little makeup before going out, you were wrong."_

"_Okay, but I'm growing too impatient right now and I really need you guys to hurry up. And what's taking you so long, Gil? You don't put on guy-liner do you?"_

_Catherine laughed loudly at the thought of her boss putting eyeliner on like the teenagers of today have started to accustom themselves. She caught Sara smiling and successfully holding in her laugh as not to be heard by Grissom. _

"_Am I not allowed to use the bathroom," Grissom asked as he stepped out into the room. _

_Sara was hovered over a counter like surface, applying her makeup with the same smile that Catherine's joke caused. She seemed to be running wild with other thoughts of the sort, which made Catherine shake her head and giggle a bit. She met Grissom's gaze and shrugged when he gave her a questioning expression. _

"_Are you ready to go, Gris," Sara asked from the mirror in the room._

"_Yeah, but I believe the real question now is if you're ready."_

"_I will be if you give me a second to…adjust a few things," Sara carefully picked her words. "Catherine, can you come give me a hand in the bathroom?"_

"_Um…sure," she frowned in confusion, following Sara into the bathroom and shutting the door behind the two of them. "What do you need?"_

"_I want to make Grissom jealous," Sara blurted as she cupped her breasts and lifted them as a way to make them pop. _

"_Why? Are…are you two seeing each other or something?" Catherine was shocked to hear the brunette wanted to torment Grissom and had no intention to mask that. _

"_No! Ugh, I asked him out maybe a year ago and I want to see if I can make him regret it. I'm not interested in him all that much any more, but I'd like to toy with him." Sara spread a wicked grin across her face and took Catherine by the wrists in a begging notion. "Help me do that?"_

_Catherine sighed and rolled her eyes before stepping closer to Sara, tousling her hair. "The best thing to get a guy jealous is to look absolutely stunning and have a great time with someone else. A really good way to get Grissom is to go for someone your own age."_

"_Thanks for the advice," Sara smiled. "At least now I can have a little fun tonight."_

_Catherine smiled in return as she continued to fix Sara and her attire to make Grissom want her the way she seemed to had wanted him._

Sara and Grissom are in the break room, reading on their own accords and it makes me smile. They couldn't stand to be in the same room for very long in recent weeks, so this shows progress. I want to push again and ask them to talk about it, but I'd hate to ruin whatever seems to be working.

I walk over to the break room and enter with a smile. Sara is the only one to notice my presence. I stretch my smile from ear to ear and walk over to the mini-fridge in the room, grabbing a container of mine. As I make my way over to the microwave, I look back to see Sara burying her nose back into her book.

"So…Grissom, what are you reading," I ask, trying to have some kind of conversation with one of them.

"Bugs," is the only answer I get from him, but seeing how dedicated he is to the book at hand I'm lucky to even have gotten that.

I don't bother say anything more, knowing I won't get much out of him and turn to look at Sara. She's facing the corner of the break room so I get a great view of the well-lit left side of her face and her neck. Her expression is concentrated, I'm assuming from what she's reading she's trying to get a hold of what's going on at the moment.

I'm surprised to see Sara reading something other than a Forensic Journal and smile at the thought of what kinds of books her shelves at her apartment could be coated with and turn back to the beeping microwave. I pull my container out and sit beside Sara, still with the same view as when I was standing by the counter.

"What's that," I ask, genuinely curious.

"A book," she snickers.

"Don't get smart with me, Sidle, I can see it's a book. Who's the author," I return the grin she gave me along with her smartass answer.

"Nora Roberts if you must know. She's got a way with words _and _crime. She impresses me," Sara confesses.

I smile, glad to know she can talk to me about _something. _

"Could I read some," I ask, with a small smile I normally use with little kids when some tragedy occurs with them. I remember her admitting how adorable she found it when we at the club in Denver, but then again she was a little tipsy.

"Um, sure," she smiled. "But I'm not giving up this novel. It's too good to put down, so you'll have to read over my shoulder and at my pace. Think you can handle it?"

I notice out of the corner of my eye that Grissom has looked up from his bug magazine to watch Sara and me interact.

"Maybe not your reading pace, but I'll deal," I hold my smile. She puts the book on her knees after folding her legs almost to her chest. She has the book at an angle so I can read it from my spot and I creep closer in enjoyment that she's letting me get close.

I read about two sentences then get engrossed in the scent of her hair when I hear someone clearing their throat in the doorway. I pop my head over Sara's to see Nick standing half in the hallway and half in the break room with a giant bag of evidence, raising it to indicate he's ready to process it.

I sigh and roll my eyes before straightening myself and completely getting to my feet. I look over my shoulder to realize I had not had the chance to dig in to my food and pout.

"Can't I have a few more minutes," I whine to my Southern gentleman friend.

"No, we've got to take of this now, Catherine. I told you it'd be a waste coming in here," he insisted on being cruel. I had half the mind to explain that even for the short seconds I spent reading over Sara's shoulder and the minimal conversation we had was anything but a waste, but I kept my mouth shut and grabbed my container, placing it back in the refrigerator.

Before I run off with Nick, I look back at Sara who is watching me make my exit with a smile.

"Have fun," she says with a wink as Nick pulls my hand and drags me away from the break room before I have any time to figure out what the hell just happened.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed and reviews are ALWAYS welcomed. :)_**


	3. Drinks

_**Here's the latest. :) I know it's kind of short, but it's what I've got until my next update. Enjoy!!**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Grissom was shocked pale when he saw Sara following Catherine out of the bathroom. His jaw dropped in said shock and he couldn't hide how amazing she looked to him. He glanced over at Catherine who pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders in innocence he knew she had no right to show. _

"_Wow, Sara…you look…beautiful," Grissom finally managed to get out. _

"_Thank you," Sara smiled, revealing her gaped teeth. _

_Grissom had no breath left to supply a 'your welcome' and instead settled for staring, causing Sara to sport a devilish grin. Grissom didn't understand the smug look on the brunette's face, but he was not at liberty to say much of anything. _

"_Uh, Grissom? We need to get going," Catherine cut in, only barely saving Grissom from the fate she assumed he would suffer by the end of the night._

_--_

_At the club, Sara was on her third beer, Catherine on her second and in search of their Denver friends, and Grissom chugging down his fourth scotch of the evening as though he was at home or somewhere out with Brass. _

_Catherine spotted the group and waved across the dance floor. She spread her smile from ear to ear and watched as the group approached the three of them. Grissom seemed a little too buzzed to care and Sara was getting agitated with being there. She had been waiting for something to happen with some random guy, but __**nothing**__ was happening. She had been asked to dance once, but one look at the guy and she rejected him because it felt wrong. _

_Catherine tried to get Sara to stumble upon someone, suggesting to 'accidently' bump into a person she thought was worth it and strike up a conversation. Aggression in the ways of getting a date or a silly little toy was not the younger woman's style. She claimed it made her feel dirty and, in words that deeply effected Catherine, made her feel like a 'desperate cougar'. _

"_Hey, glad you guys could make it," the strawberry blonde man from the conference greeted Catherine. _

"_We try," Catherine lightly flirted, not expecting it to go anywhere. _

"_Um…my friend over here wants to know if you're friend," the Denver CSI pointed to his handsome young male friend and to Sara, sitting beside Catherine finishing her last swig of her beer before noticing something was happening involving her. "He's shy, but he wants to know if he could hang with her…__**alone."**_

"_Oh…well…he'll have to ask her," Catherine put the ball in Sara's court, turning in her bar stool to face Sara. "Sara? What do you say?"_

_Sara looked at the shying gentleman behind the man Catherine was getting close to through the conference. Sara definitely liked what she saw. _

"It was a bad idea," Sara flatly states in the doorway of my small office. I look up from the paperwork in front of me, only lifting my head far enough to look over the brim of my glasses.

"What was a bad idea," I try to get some clarity from the puzzling brunette in my doorway.

"Clubbing…it was a bad idea," Sara still kept herself detached and unemotional. "I don't…even know what really happened, do you?"

"Sort of…I mean, it comes back to me in little bits and pieces, but…if we talked about it…"

Sara cuts me off, "I don't want to remember. I just…from what I do remember…it's just too much to handle. It was weird."

"Okay," I throw my hands into the air defensively, backing away from the subject. "I don't want to rush you, but…we need to talk about it sometime."

"And we will," Sara says with determination. "Um…what I remember, uh, you? I remember you and me dancing…and…that was nice."

The sweet smile creeping across her face was priceless and I was glad she felt she could finally open up about that small piece of information. I smile back at her, lightly giggling with joy.

"I agree. We could…if you'd like, I mean…we could do it again," I hold my smile.

She spreads her smile even more and drops her head, laughing down toward the floor. "We could, but even better…we _should_."

"I'm free whenever you're free…I think," I second guess myself as she looks back up at me, staring into my eyes with those bold brown eyes I love looking into anytime of day, any day of the week, month, or year.

"We'll plan it all out later. I've got to get back to my case with Warrick. Um…I don't think you'll get half as much from Grissom, though. He's still uncomfortable about it and I think he's ready to admit what happened, but he's not ready to expose himself…not yet, but we'll make sure that happens."

We share a grin and within seconds I see her head out of the doorway and into the hallway, I'm assuming to get back to Warrick like she said she should be doing since shift doesn't end for another half hour. I sigh, half content, half disappointed as I rummage through the files I have at my disposal.

--

"Gil…can I have a minute," I ask, knocking softly on his office door. My voice is stern and I am way more intolerant with his decisions than I will ever be with Sara. Though I am aware Grissom is a sensitive man and likes to lock things in, much like Sara, I feel that maybe he could take the pill of acknowledgement faster than I could get Sara without having to relentlessly backpedal.

"No," he states flatly. I frown and cross my arms over my chest before I rigidly make my way to him, almost stomping toward the head of his desk.

"Grissom, we _need _to talk," I persist, building anger and frustration ready to surface. I knew before coming in here that Sara was right about Grissom not wanting to discuss the issue, but there was no way I was going to let this lack of communication go on any longer. "Whether you like it or not, we were all there. It happened and the only way to get around it is to talk… I expect that we'll resolve all that's unsaid sometime after shift tomorrow. I'm going to tell Sara about my plan and I hope you'll be wherever we decide to go because if you don't…I'll be breathing down your neck for the next _month_ if not longer!"

He seems shocked at my words and the fury I am demonstrating. I figure it's because I have never used this tone with him and I've let this conversation slide for the past two weeks. Apparently waiting was a mistake, but at least we'll get everything off our chests and on the table tomorrow.

I don't give him the chance to rebut and stride out of his office, feeling confident and weightless. I think about Sara as I head in the direction of the locker room, a smile creeping across my face without my consent or protest. With everything that was happening between the two of us as she started to feel more at ease with at least half of the situation, I felt better about the feelings she brought out in me that night.

_Catherine couldn't peel her eyes off Sara and the man, apparently named Derrick, dancing off to the side of the dance floor. She was having a blast from what Catherine could tell and smiled, though feeling a bit lonely and upset. She wondered why Sara with someone else was such a problem before shaking her head to rid herself of all thoughts revolving around Sara. _

_Turning to Grissom, she noticed the beaten and more than slightly horny, scruffy man. She frowned and extended her hand to her friend, touching his shoulder heavier than she normally would considering how many martini's she had at that point in the evening. _

"_Gil? Are you alright," she asked with sincere concern, her words hardly slurred but slurred nonetheless._

"_Cath…Catherine," he tried to form sentences, but definitely had too much to drink, his words so slurred Catherine had to furrow her brows and intently listen in on what her colleague was trying to say. "How about…you help me with…something?"_

"_Um, okay? What do need help with?"_

"_Sara…I want…Sara. I…well…she asked me…out to dinner…last year and…I said __**no **__and…now I…take it back. Help me…help me get her…please?"_

_Torn between Grissom and Sara's outlooks, she felt overwhelmed and snapped her fingers for the bartender's attention. A man no older than thirty five, walked over to the red head, cleaning out a stein wearing a backwards baseball cap and looking miserable and dreary as he chewed his gum._

"_What can I get for you," he flatly asked, viciously chewing his gum. _

"_Give me two shots of tequila…now!" Catherine was fierce and in desperate need of release as both of her co-workers put her in difficult position._

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Give me more feedback and make me a happy camper? I love reviews and the reviews I've gotten so far make me smile, so thanks for reading and let me know what you think. _**


	4. Problem Arising

"Hey, Catherine," Greg cheerily greeted me in the locker room. "How's your case going?"

"It's, uh, going," I answer without feeling happy about work related issues. Sara has been trying hard not to comment on the case that she listens to me talk about. She's such a trooper that woman. I have to deal with another domestic violence case and she lets me talk her through it to sort of help me when I'm on a working break. I admit, sometimes I skip over unimportant details that would make her angry and uncomfortable so she doesn't have to feel that way and I don't have to see her go through the difficulties. I swear that night changed me in more than one way and I _know _none of us will forget it, but for different reasons.

"Well, that's better than being at a stand still like Warrick," he shrugged off my lack of enthusiasm.

"Isn't…he working with Sara? Shouldn't they have their case wrapped up and thrown away with the guy behind bars?"

"Yeah, but the evidence isn't in their favor so…stand still," he sighs, upset for our friends.

"Um, do you know where I can find them," I ask, trying not to sound like I want only to help Sara out for the moment.

"Uh, I think I saw Warrick heading to the garage. I figure Sara's in there with him…probably stripping their car for the umpteenth time," he supplies before shutting his locker and throwing on his snazzy hat Sara last week had said she loved on him.

"Okay, thanks, Greg…uh, have a good night," I smile quickly before turning on my heels and exiting the locker room, not having gotten the things I needed.

_Catherine processed closely the situation unfolding with Sara and Derrick as they got closer with ever other beat. Grissom violently chugged down another scotch and rapidly spun around on the bar stool to face the brunette and her dance partner. _

"_Gil, normally I'd say go interrupt and dance with her, but…oh, what the hell," she started, her poison setting in as her words became even more slurred and her attitude changed. "Go for it…you are so drunk right now and nothing's really going to happen so…just do it! You're __**definitely **__not getting any younger."_

"_I'm…doing…right!" Grissom was completely wasted and had a hard time forming a sentence, but Catherine nodded in agreement with his plan because she somehow figured by him getting to his feet uneasily that he was attempting the very thing she had suggested. _

Sara's not going to be too pleased, but then again…she'll know he's jealous and now she'll be able to turn **him **down like he did to her, _Catherine thought, taking another shot down with her._

_Without realizing it, she was getting up much like Grissom and making her way over to Sara. _

"Are you alright," I ask Sara as I entered the garage, not seeing Warrick around as Sara was bent over and searching the back seat of a rusty, decade old Oldsmobile.

She wipes her face with her thick black gloves she always uses to process a car, clearing the beads of sweat from her forehead and half her cheek as best she can. I inwardly smile because she is breath taking no matter she's doing, wearing, or saying…at least in my opinion. I definitely feel Grissom is a damn fool for not accepting her dinner invite.

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be," she answers with less than conviction.

"You haven't solved your case yet…and usually by this time you've got it all down to a science, literally."

She notices I'm inching toward her and anticipates my next move so she backs away in a silent protest. It hurts to think we were making progress and now that something was bothering her she was closing herself off from me.

"I…don't tell anyone, but…I knew the victim," Sara confesses, looking around but never settling her gaze on me before or after telling me the truth. I saw the look in her eyes and I understood they were close, she and the victim.

"But…you shouldn't…" I trail off, staring into her eyes that had met mine again. It stings to see the hurt and the need in them. I realized she needed this more than I am obligated to get her off the case and let it slip. "Okay."

She weakly smiles at me before hearing Warrick enter and turns back, going back to her work on the piece of junk car she has in front of her. I nod though I know she can't see it with her back facing me and make my way back to the locker room wishing I had pulled her out of the lab and comforted her. _I doubt that's what she wants, especially with the conference. _

--

I pull up to my house, cut the engine and sigh in defeat, sitting in the driver's seat idle for several minutes before I can find it in myself to open my door. I head up to my front door, somewhat reluctantly opening it and taking the first step inside.

I throw my keys on the counter after shutting the door and kick off my shoes, getting ready to get comfortable in bed as soon as I'm upstairs. I only slip my body under my covers to warm up and relax when my phone rings. I grunt, unhappy about the 'arrangement' and briefly think about whether or not I should even answer the damn thing.

"Willows," I flatly say through the receiver. "Whoa, slow down, Sara…what's going on?"

The things I am hearing at a thousand miles an hour was unsettling and I immediately grab my things and head out toward the brunette in distress.

--

"Sweetie…what happened," I approach her cautiously since the last time she didn't want me near her. Unexpectedly, she steps out of her apartment threshold and wraps me in her arms. "Whoa, whoa…it's okay."

I could hear the sobs becoming dominant of her body as she clutches me tighter, now trapping me in a bear hug I don't really mind.

"My…my brother," she tries to explain through her hiccuped breathing. "They…whoever killed my friend…they…they found him and they…killed him!"

My eyes widen in horror and shock and the first thing that is going through my mind is how hard this must be for her, the second now being that she might become the killer's next target. I hug her tighter and push us into her apartment. She is going willingly and I seat us on the couch.

She gets comfortable with me after another minute of crying and adjusts her position to resting her head in my lap. I awkwardly decide to go on with a gesture I think will help and run my fingers gently through her hair while she attempts to calm down.

"Are you feeling any better," I ask, sounding a bit too motherly for my taste and go down a different path by resting my left hand on her thigh, close to her knee. This is the closest I have ever been to her and as much as I hate to say this given the circumstances, I don't want it to end. I know we _without a doubt _got close that night in Denver, but that was only physical and the three of us still aren't too sure what really happened anyway. We know what we woke up to figure out, but there were too many blanks to fill in because the three of us had to pick that night to be blackout drunks. I'll never stop kicking myself for that one.

"I feel a little better," she sniffles and cuddles into my thigh. I get the worst feeling at the time, knowing I'm a sick for feeling hot because she's so close to my core. Her left hand is squeezing my left thigh and gently and occasionally running back and forth over it. "Thanks for being here. I can't imagine anyone else here with me at a time like this. I don't know if that sounds weird to you, but I know it does to me because…well, I expected to feel like this for Grissom. I guess that's not how the cards are falling."

As much as I want to tell her I'm happy she feels that way and the feelings are mutual, I can't with the problem at hand. I stroke her hair a few more times before answering as strongly as I can muster up the right tone.

"That doesn't matter right now…what matters is what you feel about your brother and this case. I think for your safety you should switch with someone."

She hesitates before coming to a conclusion. "Okay, I'll switch with you. You find the killer and keep me safe."

She sits up and barrels into me with a scared hug, looking for more comfort I know I can give her.

"Okay…I promise I'll keep you safe," I whisper, becoming scared of whatever this friendship we found had conspired into at this point. I run my hand up and down her back to keep her warm because I notice she's shaking and worried.

_I hope I can keep this promise. _

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The latest installment. :) Thanks for reading. Reviews haven't stopped being loved!! ;)**


	5. Pain and Understanding

**_Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry, but my laptop crashed and my dad is going to get back all my files with his program, but it's taking longer than expected so I decided to rewrite the next chapter for one of these stories because I honestly don't remember how the chapter was going before I lost all my work. :( But, here it is and I hope you enjoy!_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

I know I shouldn't feel happy that Sara trusted me enough to cry on me like she had several hours ago since her brother was only killed an odd number of hours before that, but I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted her around, to feel her close to me like that more often.

_Try the rest of my life. _

It would be wonderful to have her around and I certainly wouldn't mind having my fun with her without getting drunk and blacking out first. I can only imagine what happened that night, but from what I woke up to it looked like it was a hell of a lot of fun at the time. Tonight was supposed to be the night after shift we were going to talk about what happened, but with Sara's brother and the case I promised I would solve for her like she promised she had done her best to find Eddie's murder I had to tell Grissom we would have to reschedule.

He was relieved when I told him we would talk about it some other time, but as I explained the reason behind it I made damn sure to get my message across. He needed to be there for Sara even though we shared a bit of an embarrassing night together. He accepted that and went in search of finding her.

I know how he feels about her now and I can't help but want to push him away so I can take her for myself, but I know he is just as important as the rest of the team and certainly important enough to want to make jealous. I remember how that turned out, little bits and pieces of the night coming back to me.

_Catherine walked up to Sara and her partner on the dance floor, not thinking about what she was doing. She quickly tugged Sara away from the guy and smiled, trying to be polite after violently tearing them apart. _

"_Sorry, but I really need to talk to her," she forced her sentence out of her loose lips, ready to say just about anything. _

"_Oh, okay," the guy willingly moved on and headed back to his table full of friends. _

_Catherine pulled Sara into the women's restroom and let her eyes grow wide in an uncontrollable drunken state and in evident shock. _

"_Congratulations, you succeeded into making Grissom jealous…but now he wants you like you wanted him!"_

"_Good," Sara tried to fight out of Catherine's remarkable drunk grip that seemed tighter than usual. _

Guess she learned from Eddie, _Sara couldn't help but think. _

"_No, not good, Sara! I thought you were only interested in toying with him? He'll be in so much pain if you reject him now. He asked me to help him get you!"_

"_Well, he needs to be crushed…see how it feels!"_

_Catherine rolled her eyes and took a real good look at the younger woman. There was something she couldn't describe that attracted her to the brunette. It was something she would never voce to a single soul, but it definitely ate her up inside that made her want to come clean. She stared into the dark, but dilated brown eyes of her co-worker and didn't take much time to fully think through dragging Sara back out to the dance floor. _

"_Wait! What the hell are we doing?" Sara was certainly thrown off by Catherine's actions, but was soon clued in on what she was getting out of taking Sara out of the bathroom._

_Catherine twirled Sara around so the younger woman's back was pressed flush against Catherine's front. Sara gasped and licked her lips at the feel of Catherine dancing so provocatively against her. _

_Grissom would never miss the interaction between the two even if he were on the other side of the world. He didn't see Catherine take Sara into the bathroom, but he caught sight of them dancing. Catherine had barely taken the time to twirl Sara back around so the two were rubbing breasts as their proximity made Grissom so jealous he was fuming. _

I trusted her to help me get Sara and what did she do? She took her away from me, _Grissom was seething as he thought about Catherine's mission from the beginning. He gritted his teeth and stood, downing the rest of his scotch before starting for the space the two were occupying. Suddenly, through the crowd that had obstructed his view, he noticed his colleagues brushing lips. He hardly found it a deep enough contact to even remotely consider it kissing, but it turned into just that. _

_His jaw dropped to the floor as he processed the scene. Catherine was lodging and dislodging her tongue from inside the woman of his interest's mouth, Sara returning the gesture. He took a deep breath and closed in on the couple. _

"_Got room for one more," he asked, not sounding like himself, though extremely serious about the question. _

_--_

It has been three days since I started working her brother's case and I have to say I'm feeling very confident about where I stand on it. There used to be about four possible suspects and I now had it down to two. One of them seemed more like the kind of guy o shoot someone in cold blood, so I decided to focus on him.

"Did you know Jason Sidle was going to be there that night," I ask in the interrogation room, not holding back some obvious anger and repulsion. His greased back hair was one of the many things to be off put by, but the fact that he might actually have killed her brother was one I can never get passed.

"Yes, he told me he was going to the pub after shift. We were close enough to discuss things like that, but I didn't really know what he was going to do. Between you and me, I think he was going to hook up with some chick he met at the bar."

"Huh," I pretend to care what he _thinks _he knows about Sara's blood relative. "Did you know he has a sister?"

"Yeah, he talked about her all the time. If I don't say so myself, she was a cutie when she was young. He showed me a picture of her before he was carted away to foster care. He seemed to trust me with that information, but he didn't tell me a lot. He said he didn't want to talk about it. I let it go and focused on asking him about his little sis." He grins like I know what he's talking about. I hate men like him.

"And…what kind of questions did you ask about her? Did you even learn her name?"

"Sara," he answers, nodding. "I asked if he had any recent photos of the cutie pie and he told me to back off, said he wasn't going to let a guy like me get near her. I'd be lying if I said that didn't offend me a little bit."

_Motive._

"And did you get upset with him for saying something like that?"

"Yeah, but not enough to kill him."

"So, did you go to the bar later?"

"Nope, I didn't feel the need to do that," he lies.

"Bullshit," I call his bluff with fury. "We have evidence that puts you in the back alley where he was murdered! Don't sit here and lie to me about not being there!"

"Okay, jeez," he starts, putting his hands up defensively because he thinks I'll actually kill _him_, which sounds like something I would do at this point. "I was there, but I wasn't in the alley because I was killing him. I met some nice brunette at the place and she took me outside for a good time…if you know what I mean."

Waggling his eyebrows was not something I would have done if I were him. I'm fuming and I know someone is bound to be watching me through the glass in observation, but I can't resist letting my feelings surface.

"Yeah, okay, I get it. What time would you say she took you away for a good suck or two, maybe even a couple licks?" I know I shouldn't have crossed that line, but I have no filter for the things I say to this sick bastard.

"Yeah, um, I think it was around eleven," he chuckles at my reaction.

_Damn it, it's not him! Unless it's a cover up for him killing Jason! _

"And what did you do after that?"

"I went back inside for a drink, bumped into Jason, and made my way out of the bar," he nonchalantly answers, sliding back in his seat.

"What did you say to Jason when you ran into him," I inch up in my chair, trying to push his buttons to get the confession I know I'll get soon if keep up this full court press.

"Uh, he said hey, I said hi, he asked me why I came, I told him I needed a drink and that bar was the closest to the office. I desperately needed a drink."

I wish we had more concrete proof this fool is the dick that hurt my girl's brother.

_What the hell? Did I just call her 'my girl'? Shit, I'm loosing control. _

"We're done here…for now. And Mr. Andrews?"

"Yeah," he responds before taking another step toward the door.

"I suggest you get a lawyer."

He didn't let that comment slip past him and nods as he turns out the door and into the hallway. Once I follow his lead, I'm face to face with a hotheaded Grissom.

_I knew this would be a mistake, _I inwardly groan.

--

"I'm sorry, Sara," I apologize in the locker room. She looks so sad and all I can think to do is to wrap her up into my arms, telling her it'll be all right and no matter what I'm here for her, though I know she has to come to me.

"It's okay. I know what really happened. You were pinning the homicide on the guy you were interviewing and Grissom didn't approve of your tactics. You tried and that's all I could hope for," she sadly explains, twiddling her thumbs and hanging her head low with sorrow.

Being taken off the case was something I was _not _expecting, but after Grissom explained that he was reluctant to putting me on the case in the first place I understood. He was starting to get his memory of that night back as well. I wonder if Sara has, but then I remember she's in a lot of pain at the moment and our talk still has to wait.

"I want to talk about it."

"Okay, um, I'm sure Jason…"

"No," she cuts me off. "I want to talk about Denver. I want Grissom to come over to your place in a few hours and I want to talk about everything."

That was unexpected. And here I thought this was going to have to wait another eternity.

"Um, okay, but…are you sure? I mean, you just lost your brother."

"Yeah, I know what I lost. I know what I'm talking about, Catherine…and I know what I want to talk about, so let's do this. Once Grissom clocks out, he's going to meet us at your place, okay?"

"Yeah, of course," I try my hardest not to stutter.

--

I know I shouldn't be at the morgue debating whether or not I'm going to take another look at his body, but I had to burn it into my brain. I know what I saw when I woke up that morning in Denver.

I pull the cold, white sheet off his equally cold body and intake a sharp breath. I run my fingers over the first noticeable scar on his chest, near his left arm, almost in the exact spot where Brass was shot. I remember the morning that seemed blissful but throbbing with hangovers until I saw.

_Sara was peaceful when she slept and Catherine had never noticed that before, but then again she had never slept with Sara in any way before. She blinked her eyes several times as the Denver morning sun burst through the hotel room white, thin curtains. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. It wasn't her hotel room, the one she shared with Sara, so she figured it must have been someone they knew. _

_She searched the room and saw the luggage, recognizing the cockroach keychain. She knew exactly where they were. In attempt to look around the other side of the room, the stunning brunette she had remembered to have a good time with had blocked her vision. Upon seeing Sara, she immediately felt the weight on her. _

_The realization of Sara lying atop the red head didn't last long as she found a scar on the back, almost hidden portion of Sara's neck. Catherine furrowed her brows and sat up as best she could with Sara still resting on her. She had to admit, moving Sara's dead weight with her as their naked flesh brushed against each other was hot and perfect. _

_She had barely had the chance to notice the scar diagonally slashed across the younger woman's left shoulder blade when she heard him start to stir. _

I look over Jason Sidle's body, going over all the scars from years past, and think about the almost identical marks on her otherwise smooth and graceful body.

_One more thing for us to discuss. _

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Yell at me if you would like...it's a review! Let me know what you honestly think of this story or just this chapter. Let me know if it's not what you were expecting or if it's still interesting. I'm thinking if I get over 25 reviews (good or not) in the next two days, I'll double post for this story when I see I've got the reviews. :)_**


	6. The Talk

**_I have to admit, this chapter is sappy and full of the cheesy crap you might EVER read on fanfiction, but I think I did a good job with delievering this chapter with a flashback type of thing. You'll see what I mean as you read it! :) And I have a new fic that I'm starting up that I hope you'll enjoy called _**Wonder Years **_like the show. ;) It's an AU/AR fic, my first attempt at one of those and I hope I can make you enjoy. :)_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Grissom was not a happy camper when I told him about coming over to my place for that discussion he had been dreading since the morning after in the hotel room. I pace with Sara calmly slouched on my couch. I can't even begin to wrap my head around having this talk now that I'm staring it down so directly.

I hear the doorbell ring and I know it's time. I instantly look over at Sara and notice she shoots straight up into a proper sitting position. She seems prepared yet equally as nervous as I have become within the past hour as shift had been wrapping up and took Sara back here.

"Hey, Gil," I sigh as I swiftly and rapidly swing open the front door to greet him.

"Hi, uh, I'm just going to…" he motions for himself to come in and hurries into my home. I am glad Lindsey had perfect timing to ask me to spend the night at her friend Carrie's place. She had been asking for a few weeks and I kept declining because I needed to know where she was with all the chaos building since the conference and the time she had already spent with Carrie while I was gone.

"Yeah, come on in," I rush through pleasantries.

_Grissom was starting to wake up and Catherine feared what he would make of the situation. She did _not _want Grissom to see Sara wearing nothing but skin like she had in her dancer days and decided to tighten her hold on the covers around the two women. _

"_What the hell," Grissom growled like a bear as he wiped the sleep from his eyes as he looked over his shoulder at Catherine, her eyes wide in terror. _

"_Don't you dare lift this fucking cover," Catherine kept her voice hushed for Sara's sake. For some reason the red head felt the younger woman was a light sleeper and didn't want to risk moving. Not to mention she enjoyed the feeling of skin on skin contact with the shy CSI. _

"_Um, yeah, okay. What happened last night?"_

_Grissom looked confused and trying to forget though he was curious as to what they had or had not done. _

"_Uh, I think we got really drunk and…" Sara's sudden movements cut off Catherine, the brunette starting to wake, sliding her knee between Catherine's thighs and accidentally running it up against her rushing heat. "Oh…my…god!"_

_The gasp Catherine emitted was not lost on the younger woman as she realized she was on top of her superior. Her eyes went bugged-eyed wide as horror lit her face. She was utterly embarrassed by her position, it taking her a good, long fifty-five seconds to figure out the reason behind Catherine's gulping and fish-like opening and shutting her mouth actions. _

"_I am _so _sorry, Cath," Sara quickly sprang off the red head, rolling quickly onto her back, clinging to the thin sheets concealing her otherwise exposed body._

"We shouldn't feel all that guilty about what happened," I try to strike up the uneasy conversation.

"That's true…I guess. I mean…we _are _extremely close and…it shouldn't effect us this much. We're adults and it was a one time mistake that shouldn't have happened, but did and there's no turning back the clock," Sara springs into action, helping my case.

"Well, I don't think I can dismiss it that easily," Grissom starts, looking up to meet our confused expressions, challenging him to further explain. "Because that night…I realized how much I want to be with you, Sara."

Great, just what I need. I had been spending my time trying to remember everything else that night and morning thereafter I had completely forgotten if Sara still wants him or not.

"Gil, I love you…but you're family to me and…well, I hate to say this, but you're like my father or brother, but…not my father because…um, well, that's a completely different story. I, uh, asked Catherine to help me make you jealous. I wanted you to feel the stinging I felt in my heart when you turned me down for dinner that night."

"Well," he sighs. Aw, poor Grissom actually is starting to feel the rejection. Sucks for him. "I guess I should have seen that coming. I deserved that and I was a jerk to not see you were what I wanted…so…is that the only reason? Because I'm like family to you now?"

"Not entirely…" she turns to me and I smile at her smile. She looks incredibly cute showing me that gap tooth smile she flawlessly plays across her face when she is extremely jolly. "Catherine…I…well, it was one hell of a pre-first date kind of date, but…I was hoping…"

I cut her off, "If you're asking me out, then hell to the motherfucking yes!"

Sara laughs and approaches me with that adorable gap tooth smile. "Great."

I have no time to tell what is happening before she plants one on me. I feel the electricity I felt that night on the dance floor and the spark of understanding and amusement when we got up the next day.

"_Uh, Grissom…could you, uh, step into the bathroom or…uh, grab some clothes and head out onto the balcony," Sara nervously asked. Catherine was disappointed, thinking she would be asked to make herself scarce as well. _

"_Uh, yeah, but…um," he winced at the idea of getting out of the bed. "Could you ladies close your eyes please?"_

"_Uh huh," Catherine and Sara simultaneously said and slipped the covers over their heads as Grissom removed himself from the bed, noticing it wasn't that large and thinking it was amazing the three of them fit on it. _

I guess Catherine and Sara combined equals one of me, _Grissom moped over to his sprawled out clothes on the carpet. _Fat ass.

_When Sara and Catherine heard the balcony door shut they opened their eyes, still under the covers, then noticed they were naked in front of each other. Sara's deep thought light brown eyes grew wide like an owl's and Catherine's jaw dropped. Whatever kind of friendship Catherine was thinking about having with Sara, in those moments, had blown straight to hell due to the fact now every time she would see the brunette in the break room or passing by or working at any angle, position, tone, emotion, Catherine would _not _be able to resist the temptation that was picturing Sara naked and being correct about every last inch._

"_Uh, um, this never leaves the hotel room right?" Sara pleaded with her eyes that Catherine would guarantee no one would hear about their current situation. _

"_Right…but…Sara?" Catherine waited until Sara would look back into her eyes before continuing. "You look absolutely beautiful."_

"_Um…ha, thanks," Sara awkwardly and nervously responded. _

"_I'm serious," Catherine rolled over, onto her stomach though still only next to Sara. She seemed open with her body and willing Sara to stare all she wanted though she felt like she was getting too old to be proud with it. _

"_Truth be told…you look so much better than beautiful," Sara complimented Catherine in return. _

"_Okay, now, _I _have the right to call you out on that. That's bullshit and you know it!"_

"_No, Catherine! I'm being totally and completely honest with you. I think you're the hottest, spiciest, sexiest woman I've ever known…hell, even seen once!"_

_Catherine smiled, happy to know that and decided since they were being honest it was time to ask. _

"It's later, Sara," I bring up our conversation that morning when Grissom had stepped out of the hotel room.

"What," Sara asks, genuinely lost.

"Under the sheets…you said we would talk about…" I make an "x" in the air and Sara understands what I am talking about now.

"Oh, um, yeah…but can that be even later? Like when we're alone again? Like that morning?"

I hesitate, thinking about whether I should let anything wait with her anymore and take into consideration everything that has happened so far. In recent weeks things have not been pleasant and I give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Fine, but we _will _talk about it," I sternly point a finger at her. She only smiles again and wraps her hands around my waist as though we were dancing to a slow song with me taking her lead and wrapping my hands around her neck.

"I know we will. I have no problem trusting you with it, Catherine. You have to believe me that I only don't want to sing like a canary right now because of everything else in the way. When I tell you…" she sighs, "it is _not_ going to be easy…on either one of us. It's going to be one of those private moments our relationship will thrive on."

Grissom feels anything but happy with whatever he thinks we are talking about. I know it was a bit harsh, me stealing his girl, but she isn't his. He waited too long and now I can have her…and hopefully that's how it will be for years to come.

_Catherine ran her left index fingertip across Sara's front, ignoring her pert breasts and sliding her feather-light touch between the two mounds of flesh over her stomach. _

_Sara relaxed her eyes shut and moaned, arching into Catherine's caress. "That feels so good."_

_Catherine bit her bottom lip and ran her fingertip further south, past Sara's waistline and to her core. She bit down on her bottom lip harder to keep herself in control when Sara bucked her hips and whimpered. _

"_You like that, don't you," Catherine purred, bringing her lips to one of Sara's erect nipples. _

"_Oh, fuck," Sara whispered. _

"_Look at me," Catherine continued to purr._

_Sara slowly opened her eyes as Catherine circled the surrounding area to Sara's opening and teasingly flicked her tongue over Sara's nipple closest to her own body. _

"_Good girl," Catherine seductively grinned and rewarded Sara's compliance by inserting a single finger. _

"_Hmm," Sara bit her bottom lip this time and moaned at the pressure she felt inside her. _

"I meant to tell you when I was…you know…that morning," I start to confess. Sara nods, understanding, Grissom furrowing his eyebrows before he decides to slip out prior to my next words. "I meant to say…I love you."

Sara smiled and with a fiery passion kissed me, immediately darting her tongue out to tag mine as soon as I part my lips and giver her the first opportunity. She digs her nails into the skin at my hips and I know what comes next as I guide her backwards upstairs and into my bedroom.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Again, sorry it was so short, but I was getting kind of tired with what I was writing and thought I could wrap it up quickly. There will be more smut in upcoming chapters and for the most part, you know what happened in Denver. Sorry if it was disappointing to anyone. I always love my reviews so...keep 'em coming. :)_**


	7. Perfect

**_Okay, too short, I know! But I wasn't feeling too well and I haven't been able to get to sleep. With school starting on Monday I think I feel very held down. I'm too stressed and I'm not sure what to do about it, so I would like to think this is better than nothing. :)_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"_Got room for one more," Grissom slurred as he pulled the two apart. _

_Catherine shifted her attention between Grissom and Sara before she smirked and leaned in to whisper in Sara's ear. "Let's go for it."_

_It was not something Catherine would ever suggest, but the three of them had plenty to drink and certainly needed to take off some of the edge they had put on through recent cases within the past month or so now. Sara grinned and bit her bottom lip, nodding along with Catherine's suggestion. _

_The two women looked over to the lightly laughing Grissom before each taking one of his arms around theirs and headed outside, raining a cab and heading up to Grissom's hotel room. Once inside his room, Catherine attacked Grissom's lips first. Then he alternated to Sara's lips, things being rushed and slightly sloppy due to the drinks they had been throwing back all night. _

_After Grissom knew the feeling of both women's lips and touch, Sara and Catherine enjoyed themselves by kissing for the second time that night. They smiled into their next few kisses and fell back onto the bed, Grissom following their actions as he stripped along the way._

_Catherine and Sara laughed at how clumsily he made his way onto the sheets. Sara then rolled over and pressed her lips to Grissom's one more time before he relaxed into passing out. _

_Catherine and Sara shared a laugh. "Wow, I guess he can't really hold his own as well as he thought he could."_

_Sara giggled as Catherine ran circles around her collarbone. "Maybe he hasn't had to for a long time. You're not planning on doing the same, are you?"_

"_I don't _plan _on it," Catherine laughed before feeling Sara's lips against hers, their tongues gradually meeting. _

"_Good," she said before chastely kissing Catherine, snuggling up next to her face to face. "So…what now?"_

"_Well…we could do what Grissom did," Catherine smiled and bit her lip, loving how she had Sara were at the moment. _

"_Hmm, that sounds…like something that could change the friendship we never had forever," Sara lightly and lowly laughed, running her hand through Catherine's red locks. _

"_And what exactly, then, would we have to lose," Catherine gleefully inquired, making circular patterns now on Sara's left hip. _

_Sara giggled and took Catherine's hand in her own, moving it up her side and taking her shirt with it. Catherine gasped at what Sara was letting happen when the brunette let go of her hand and started undoing Catherine's pants, slowly lowering them. _

_Within a matter of five minutes, they were each stripped down to their bras and underwear. They both bit their bottom lips in anticipation before looking knowingly into each other's eyes, shimmers reflecting between brown and blue. _

"_Ready," Sara asked as she played with the outline of the left cup concealing Catherine's breast._

"_Uh huh," Catherine nodded as she reached around Sara's rib cage and found the clasp she was somewhat eager to unclasp. _

_Sara rolled over on top of Catherine, straddling her lower thighs, their hands remaining in the same positions they had when they were lying side by side. "On the count of three."_

_Sara moved her hand to the front clasp bra Catherine had been wearing, conveniently. Both looked straight into each other's eyes as they waited for the right number to let go. _

"_One," Catherine started the count-off. _

"_Two," Sara gulped. _

"_Three," they simultaneously reached their limit before swiftly releasing the other's bra. _

_Both gasped at the sight and immediately crashed their lips together. Their tongues lavishly connecting, Catherine and Sara stayed as they were: deep in kisses, the remainder of the time they had before Sara fell asleep atop the older woman. _

I love holding her in my arms as she sleeps. It's the most incredible feeling in the world that I will always deny any desirer of her body. She looks so peaceful as she rests beside me and I can't help but think I should be fast asleep with her. I wish I could sleep, but I can't seem to sink into slumber because what I have is so amazing it excites me to no end.

"Go to bed," Sara mumbles though I seriously thought she was out for the night.

"How did you know I was awake," I ask, curious because I know she can't possibly see me since her back is to me and my arm is draped over her waist.

"Your breathing isn't even. Besides, you keep kneeing me in the groin so get comfortable," her voice sounds thickly coated with sleep, huskily making its way through her vocal cords and passing through her luscious lips.

"Oh, sorry," I lightly laugh before easing my knee away from her center.

"Not a problem," she turns over and faces me, her lids heavy from exhaustion. I keep my arm around her waist, but loosen my grip to let her move. "Why can't you sleep?"

"Uh, Sara rush…I guess," I innocently excuse myself. She smiles though it's a bit difficult to make out through the darkness filling the room, the moonlight barely penetrating through the slit between the bedroom curtains on either side of my bed; _our _bed.

"Do you want to talk? Maybe have some hot chocolate or something? I find that the second one really helps," Sara jokes, though I know she is speaking facts.

"Um, I'll take both…but um, I have a question for you."

"Okay, shoot," she chastely kisses me as a sign she is all ears and won't judge me or run away. Another great thing about her I love.

"Uh, I think this might be kind of suddenly…but it's not like I'm completely asking you to move in with me, but…you could move a few of your things in and um, spend a few nights a week here." I start stammering, afraid her answer will be denial. "I-if you want, that is."

"You know, you're too cute when you're insecure," she responds, again planting a chaste kiss on my always-awaiting lips. "Yes, silly."

I could hear her giggle and I felt relief surge through my body as I let a sigh escape. "Thank, god. I was so nervous."

"Well, don't be. It isn't like I haven't been thinking about you since I first saw you. Plus, the conference brought us closer…_way _closer, and I really like this. I want to spend so much time with you, I swear I'm not the same Sara I once used to be because of you."

"I hope the change if for the good of things," I tense up again, worrying I've made her life strange and like hell.

"It's always like that with you…and I think it just might always _will _be," she smiles.

"Aw," I start to tease her. "How romantic…and sappy and cheesy."

She playfully swats the arm she had, without my notice, been stroking since she turned to face me.

"Shut up," she jokes as she starts to sit up and swings her right leg over me. "Now, are we getting that hot chocolate or are we just going to lie here and not get any sleep?"

Her toes instantly touched the glossy, smooth hardwood of my room as she stretches across me. She shows me she is more flexible than she seems to be demonstrating when we're intimate, but we've only been that way once before tonight so I guess I should give it time.

"If you don't swing that other leg over me and walk into the kitchen soon, you'll make me very wet," I honestly warn her.

"Wouldn't be the first time," she dips down and kisses my forehead as she flings her other leg to meet her right one beside my spot on the bed. She flashes me a quick smile and strolls out into the hallway, heading downstairs for the cocoa she has promised me.

I smile to myself as I throw the sheets to the edge of the bed and follow Sara down to the kitchen. This is perfect.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) Don't forget to review please. :D Oh, and as I mentioned before this chapter: I think I'm way too stressed out for school. If you have any suggestions as to how I could relieve that stress, please send me a message and let me know! I would kill for a good night's sleep! ;)_**


End file.
